Fiction Come Alive!
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: What would you do if you were taken on an adventure through some of your favourite fanfictions, and you could control the characters? But, there's a catch. The demon lords are after you and to defeat them, you need to befriend the characters of all of the stories. Lillithmon erased their memory, but she can tell them who kojiluvr is any time. And they don't like who kojiluvr is.
1. Chapter 1: What the Hell? In a Fanfic

Okay. This story is kinda complicated, especially for people who don't have a weird mind (It's easier for a weird mind to decipher something that a weird mind says than for someone with a normal mind), but I'll attempt to explain it.

Basically, I'm pulled into stories that other people wrote and need to escape Lillithmon because she wants me to do something (Sorry, but if I tell you that, it'll ruin the story) and I'm kinda messing up their whole 'I am evil' act cause I just get annoyed with them if they show up at the wrong times. I have to befriend the characters from each story and get them to work together, but the thing is, Lillithmon erased their memory of who kojiluvr is, and she can give it back at any time. And they don't like kojiluvr.

Okay, not the best description, but that's the gist of it. Also, the authors get full credit for their stories and characters. In this, I actually do own nothing, save my laptop and myself.

Well, this has gone on for long enough, so enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, the story in this story, any of the characters in this story, or the fan-based digimon. Those rights completely go to Madjack89.**

* * *

**Story:  
Frontier 02: Home Frontier  
Madjack89 (who doesn't own digimon either)**

* * *

**Fiction Come Alive!  
Chapter One  
What the Hell? In a Fanfic**

* * *

I grinned as I finished typing one of the chapters for a story, smirking as I made Zoe throw a firework at Takuya. I don't hate Takuya, but he just annoys me when he's twelve, so he's usually the one in pain. Shaking my head at my biased disclaimer, I quickly proofread the chapter, fixed one or two spelling errors, deemed it readable and opened a tab for fan fiction.

Logging on, I sighed impatiently as the laptop froze, "Damn it! Why can't this thing work when I need it to?!"

Growling, I hit the edge of the computer lightly, freezing as the screen turned black, "Oh, shoot. Don't tell me I'm gonna need to get this fixed again…"

Do you want to have an adventure?

I frowned as the words above appeared on the screen in sprawled, green writing, "Depends. Is it for digimon? Or something dumb like Dora?"

It'll be fun!

"Anything else I should know?"

Yes; it was a rhetorical question. You're going whether you like it or not!

Gasping in shock, I tried to fight against the force of gravity that seemed to be pulling me towards my computer, but eventually gave in, squeezing my eyes shut as I prepared myself for the moment my head would hit the laptop.

But it never came. Opening my eyes a crack, I gasped again as I found myself in a large, endless tunnel filled with fractal code. Frowning, I blinked as the words; 'Madjack89: Frontier 02: Home Frontier' flashed before my eyes before I blacked out.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?"  
"Probably."  
"Why is she here?"  
"Well, it **is** a sidewalk, buddy. Ya know, people walk down the street on it?"

Groaning, I blinked open my eyes, trying to focus on the three, fuzzy figures standing over me.

"Are you okay?" One queried, extending a hand to help me up.

Groaning, I nodded, taking the hand - much to one of the others dissatisfaction - before shaking my head to relieve my eyesight of the blurriness.

"Are you sure? You fainted just in front of our friend's house…"

I paused. _I know that voice… _Looking up, I gasped, "What the…?"

In front of me were Takuya Kanbara, Koichi Kimura and Koji Minamoto - who was looking decidedly annoyed.

"Are you… real?" I asked, extending a hand and brushing Takuya's goggles lightly - something he seemed very uncomfortable with. When my hand made contact with them, I grinned widely, squealed in excitement and pulled him into a hug, "Takuya!"

"Um… guys? A… little help?" Takuya wheezed, trying to pull himself away from my grip.

Feeling someone wrench my shoulder to pull me away from Takuya, I looked behind me and - seeing the younger twin and realising he must be real too - pulled him and Koichi - who was standing beside him - into an equally strangling hug, "Oh my God! KOJI! KOICHI!"

"Let go of me. Now," Koji demanded, narrowing his eyes as Koichi blushed due to the uncomfortable situation - for him anyway.

Nodding, I grinned again, backing away as the three stared at me, "Who are you?"

I frowned. I couldn't exactly give them my real name - due to the amount of people probably either reading or watching the adventure if Tamers was anything to go by - so I thought of my pen name. Kojiluvr. Koji. Koko. Jilu. Cool, but not a real name. Um… switch the 'I' and 'U'… Juli. "Um… I'm Juli!" I exclaimed, pulling a random, happy-face and giving them the two-fingered peace sign (one of my trademarks) as they stared at me weirdly. Again.

"Do you live near here?" Koichi asked, shaking his head slightly.

I raised one eyebrow, "You do realise that's what Larry Murphy would say? And I don't live here. I live in Ireland."

"So you're on… holiday here?" Koichi cocked his head to one side, confused. Oh my God! It's so freaking cute when he does that!

I shrugged, still grinning, "Nope!"

"What do we do with her?" Koji asked as I turned my stare to him. "She can't stay."

"We can't just leave her out here, buddy," Takuya objected, glancing at me as a small, black cat rounded the corner. "It wouldn't be right."

"Um… guys?" I muttered, glancing worriedly at the cat as it smirked. "Is that cat… grinning?"

Takuya frowned, turning to face it as it transformed into a car - of all things - and revved it's engine, turning towards us. If the situation hadn't been life-threatening, I swear I would have laughed at the expression on Takuya's face.

You know in Episode 1; All Aboard when he jumps out of the way of that truck? Picture the deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face before he jumps out of the way and amplify it's ridiculousness by about ten.

Anyway, Takuya seemed frozen in place, and trust me. If I could have shoved him out of the way, I would have. But he had my arm in a death grip and it was hard to move myself, let alone move him.

"TAKUYA! GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as the car began driving towards us at top speed.

The words seemed to break Takuya out of his trance and he leaped sideways, pulling me with him, the car missing us by inches.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him, about to thank him, but the look in his eyes was one of pure terror, "What did you do?"

I raised one eyebrow and was about to ask him what he was talking about when the car revved its engine again. Terrified, I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut as the car sped towards us.

Two metres.

One metre.

Twenty centimetres.

Te-

"Lobo Kendo!"

My eyes shot open as I saw Lobomon slice down on the car using his - and Star Wars' - trademark weapon.

Smirking as the car turned back into a cat, Lobomon nodded to Loweemon, who was standing just beside him, "Shadow Lance!"

The cat let out a loud yowl before hissing at the two warriors and running around the corner it had come from.

I grinned as Lobomon and Loweemon ran after it and Koji and Koichi came around the same corner five seconds later, "What happened here?"

Koji nodded slightly towards me as Takuya - who looked like he'd been about to say 'You already know what happened!' - shrugged, "Um… a… car was about to run us over and two… knight guys saved us?"

I sighed, standing up as Koji face palmed, deciding to screw caution, "Guys, I know that was you."

"What are you talking about?" Takuya laughed nervously. "How could they have been Koji and Koichi?"

I shrugged, grinning, "Do the words 'Spirit Evolution' mean anything to you?"

Koji growled, his face paling slightly, "What do you know?"

I shrugged again, grinning widely, "Pretty much everything."

"Prove it."

"Okay," I said slowly. "Pick one of these two."

"Koichi," Koji replied instantly, making me grin.

"Ooooh, a tricky one. Okay here goes," I took a deep breath. "Koichi Kimura. Age twelve, born February 24, 1990. Warrior of Darkness. Spirit of Darkness; Loweemon, Beast Spirit; JagerLoweemon. Lived alone with your mother in an apartment from a young age, unaware that you had a brother, much less a twin, until your grandmother told you on her death bed. Then for several weeks, you stalked your brother, trying to work up the courage to tell him. When you finally did, you were both on a train to Shibuya, but when you got off, you lost Koji in the crowd. Spotting him near the elevator, you ran after him, but were beaten there by Takuya and left outside and so Koji still remained unaware. Thinking that he was going to the basement, you took to the stairs but tripped on the… fourth stair of the third flight, I believe. You're spirit was then ripped from your body by Cherubimon and you were given the corrupted spirits of Darkness, Duskmon and Velgemon. You first met the group in the Dark Continent, where they ran after Takuya attacked you, but you caught up with them and almost killed Koji, who jumped in front of your blade to save Takuya during the fight. Sorry to bring that up, but I kinda had to. You then got confused as to why you cared for him and in Sakakkumon you dove into his memories. After defeating him, he spirit evolved to BeoWolfmon, but you were both thrown out of Sakakkumon. After several run-ins, Cherubimon gave you your Beast Spirit and you lost control, once again almost destroying Koji until Ophanimon called out to you. It took the joint efforts of Aldamon and BeoWolfmon to defeat you, after which you explained to Koji almost everything from the top of this paragraph in better detail. After everyone else had been defeated by Cherubimon's hologram, you stood up to him and defeated him using the true spirits of Darkness, Loweemon and JagerLoweemon. You began to walk away, saying that only Darkness could defeat Cherubimon, but the others stopped you from signing your death certificate and went with you. Before the battle with IceDevimon, your feelings for Zoe began to grow, earning you some jealous vibes from JP, but you insisted that nothing was going on. Then, later when you discovered that you were never injured, Crusaedermon explained that you were just a spirit in this world and you spent several days trying to work up the courage to tell Koji. When the digital world was destroyed, you were about to tell him on the moon, but Lucemon came in and attacked at that moment. Then, to save the others, you took a blast from Lucemon and gave Koji the spirits of Darkness and the ability to evolve into Susanoomon with Takuya, when in the human world you were in a coma. Koji's tears brought you back to life, but it was the end of the D-Tectors for a while. Then, back here, you got them back, you are now going out with Zoe and trying to figure out what evil you're supposed to be fighting. That's all I can think of right now."

If I thought they were shocked before, they were utterly speechless now. I'm talking about wide eyes, mouths hanging open, everything.

Just to mess with them some more, I smirked and crossed my arms, giving them one of Takuya's famous cocky looks just for the sake of it, "So. Want me to describe someone else's life in a very long paragraph?"

Glaring at me, Koji growled and pulled out his phone, pressing several buttons, waiting until the person he was dialling picked up before speaking, "Hey, JP? We have a small problem over here. Yeah, could you call everyone and tell them to meet us at Takuya's house?"

"Oh, my God!" I squealed, not caring at this point that I was completely fan-girling. "You mean we're actually going to your house, Taky?!"

Glaring at me slightly, Koji muttered something into the phone before shoving it into his pocket and we followed Takuya to his house.

* * *

I grinned as I took a bite out of some ice cream Takuya had given me. Man, were they going to regret that later. I may be scary when I'm hungry, but when I'm hyper… let's just say that kid was fine… once he had minor surgery and three years of intensive therapy.

Taking another bite, I glanced at each of the three in turn. Koji was probably trying to figure out a logical explanation for me knowing what I know, Koichi was probably shaken from me telling the Duskmon parts, and Takuya… Takuya… Takuya was…

"Hey, Takuya?" I asked, watching as the brunette flinched.

"What?"

"I was just wondering why you freaked out," I stated, placing the spoon carefully beside the now-empty bowl (Yup. They are **really **gonna regret that later). "Before you realised what I knew."

He shrugged, glaring at the table, muttering 'as if you don't know' under his breath, which only made me more confused, "I really don't. Care to clue me in?"

He frowned, glancing at me and cocking his head to the side, "What? How can you do it without knowing what you did?"

"I don't know because I don't know what I did!"

"But you have to know what you did to have done it!"

"But I have no idea how to do it because I don't know what I did!"

"But-"

"Cut it out!" Koji groaned, massaging his temples, exasperated. "You two are giving me a headache."

"But Juli's got a point," Koichi blinked, turning to Takuya. "What did she do. You're generally one of the most trusting people, but even Koji isn't paranoid of her yet."

"Hm," Koji smirked, glancing at his twin sideways. "You complimented yet insulted me at the same time. I've taught you well."

Shaking his head in mock exasperation, Koichi turned back to Takuya, "She hasn't done anything untrustworthy."

"Yet," Koji growled, glancing at me. "So why **did **you freak out?"

He shook his head, looking slightly overwhelmed, "The... car..."

"Yeah, you were getting that whole 'deer in the headlights' thing on," I cut him off, making Koji smirk.

Glaring at me, Takuya glanced at Koji, "Well I didn't see **you** helping us!"

"Someone grabbed us from behind," Koji frowned, slight traces of a growl entering his voice. "We managed to spirit evolve after a minute, take him out and rescue the damsel in distress. And I'm not talking about Juli."

Ouch.

Koichi, seeing that Takuya probably would have spirit evolved to Agunimon and taken Koji out by now if his house wasn't in danger, placed a warning hand on Koji's shoulder, "You were saying, Takuya?"

Takuya glanced at them, wide-eyed, his mind suddenly back on topic, "Guys… I think she can control what we do."

I blinked raising one eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You told me to get us out of the way of the car… digimon… whatever it was, and it felt like I wasn't in control of my body," Takuya explained.

I frowned, pondering over it for several moments. _I'm not the author, so how can I control them? Damn this is so much like 'Holiday' _(also by Madjack89. I don't own it)_! Ugh! How can I control them? The only person other than the author who can do that is…_ "I'm the editor."

"What?" I glanced up at Takuya, thankful that he hadn't heard me properly. Shaking my head, I muttered nothing, grinning as he handed me some chocolate. Who cared at this stage if they were treating me like a little kid? I was getting free candy and eating it with some of my favourite anime characters! How much more awesome could this get?

Koji glanced up, sighing in relief as he heard a knock on the door, "Maybe the others can make sense of you."

Standing up, he walked over to the door, me watching in excitement. _Please Dai! C'mon! Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai!_

Unfortunately, though, it wasn't the sugar-crazed, over-friendly maniac I had been hoping for. Instead, it was a large, black digimon with blonde hair, one crimson blade pointed at Koji - the other sheathed - and about ten too many eyeballs for my liking, "I'm looking for Kojiluvr. Do you know where she is?"

I froze, glancing at their expressions. Koji's was one of pure rage - probably because he didn't think to pull his D-Tector out of his pocket before he opened the door just in case - Takuya's was pretty much the same, but some confusion and concern for Koichi was also mixed in there, and Koichi… Koichi's expression is very hard to describe.

It was kind of fear, recognition, anger, determination and guilt all rolled into one.

Seeing that I was the only one in any condition to do something that wouldn't literally bring the house down, I groaned and walked up to Duskmon, standing at Koji's shoulder, "What do you want, Duskmon?"

* * *

**Takuya: **Wow

What are you doing here?

**Takuya: **Got bored. Wanted to throw it in other characters faces that I was in a story they weren't.

Well, get out of here! I don't own this story! You could get me freaking sued! Send in Amber!

**Takuya: **Fine!

**Amber: **Hey.

AMBER! You're real!

**Amber: **I've always been real! You've seen me every time you've done a disclaimer for RotS which, by the way, you've been neglecting.

Aheh... we'll talk about that later.

**Amber: ***shrug* Fine.

PLEASE R&R! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: There and Gone Again

Hey, guys! I was gonna do the script disclaimers again and I had actually typed one up, but then I lost it and couldn't be bothered to re-type it.

Anyway, don't have much to say other than the 1D film is hilarious! Watch it! I'm willing to bet at least 1000 girls in each country got a nosebleed when they saw... certain parts! XD

Anyway, enjoy, review, all that stuff.

**I don't own digimon or F2HF, yada yada yada**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom: **Thanks and I'm glad you think so. Kinda **had **to be very similar, considering it's her story and stuff... and yes she is! Anyway, enjoy! :)

**LacrymosaRules: **Glad you think so and thanks! (I say that way too much...)

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine: **Yes she is, one of the reasons I picked her. And it kinda had to be, as I said to your sister. Might I add that I find it really ironic you're both reading this... Anyway, thanks and that means a lot. Hopefully you won't be disappointed on originality come the next chapter. Well, as original as someone can get in another fanfic, but you know what I mean. Enjoy!

**digiwonder: **Thanks! I knew you'd like it, but I didn't think you'd like it **that **much. Anyway, I think you'll like the next chapter. Let's just say your anime-crush spends a lot of time with all 01/02/04 characters at her school *hint hint*

* * *

**Story:  
Frontier 02: Home Frontier/Holiday (whatever floats your boat)  
Author:  
Madjack89**

* * *

"What do you want Duskmon?"

A bit put off by my annoyed attitude, it took Duskmon a moment to answer, albeit he had lost some of the cockiness that had been in his voice, "You." When I made no response, he narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm here to kidnap you," as if worried his message hadn't gotten across.

"That's it? Thank God. I was worried you were gonna try that whole 'destroy them while they're separated' thing. So why do you want me, Dusky?"

"I don't. Ilsemon-"

"That crazy, psychotic bitch again?" I cut him off, swearing before realising that - due to the fact that people swore in the story - I could. If I'd been thrown into half of the other fan fictions I read, I would have serious trouble containing myself.

"You know some people actually act **afraid** when I show up," I heard Duskmon mutter under his breath, obviously pissed off that I had cut him off. "Ilsemon wants you and Madjack89. You are Kojiluvr, right?"

At this stage completely throwing caution to the wind, I narrowed my eyes at Duskmon, pushing Koji behind me, "You know what? Yeah, I'm Kojiluvr! And you know what else? I'm officially pissed! Not only do you ruin your entrance, but you have the nerve to try and kidnap me after you completely disrupt the story. So Dusky? Turn around, get out of this house and go back to the digital world without stopping or coming back!"

Then Duskmon did something I'd never heard him do before.

He laughed.

"You honestly think you have power over me? You only have power over those weaklings, but me…" he smirked under his mask and leaned closer to me. "As you would say; keep dreaming."

"Hey!" Everyone inside the house's heads whipped up as a new voice entered the scene. "Duskmon, she may not have control over you, but I **do**. So listen up! I'm Madjack freaking 89 and you have no idea what I'm capable of, so either you can leave quietly, or I can **make **you leave quietly!"

I watched as Duskmon turned around to face the speaker - blocking my view of her in the process, although I already pretty much knew who she was. When he made no move to leave, I heard the speaker click her tongue impatiently before speaking again, "Fine. Duskmon, get away from both the house and everyone near it, go back to the digital world and stay there for… several months, give or take."

Almost instantly, Duskmon began stiffly walking away, eyes narrowed as he did so, making the speaker visible as he turned a corner, "Well, that works fast, huh, Kira?"

Forgetting about the speaker, I glanced around, almost instantly spotting said character's red hair and half-tackling her as a rushed towards her, "KIRA!"

Feeling her tense, I backed off, smiling as Takuya beckoned her into the house, but paused as he saw her company, "Who's that?"

Finally, I glanced at the girl who had ordered Duskmon to leave.

Her curly brown hair reached shoulder level while her large, anime eyes were green in colour while her t-shirt read "Conejo tonto. Trix son para niños!", making me wonder why no one was asking her about it.

She stared at me in equal astonishment - and surprisingly, anger - before squealing in a fan-girl manner and glomping Takuya, "TAKY!"

Backing away slightly as the girl moved on to do the same to Koichi - thankfully for Koji, she seemed to know he wasn't a very huggy person - he raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "Who…?"

"I don't know," Kira sighed, shaking her head. "I saw her faint when I cam out of my apartment and when she woke up, she pretty much summarized my life in a paragraph, Ranamon included, and she can… control me... So, what's **your **problem?"

Takuya glanced at me, muttering "Pretty much the same," but I was just staring at the also-staring brunette before, finally, after several minutes, I opened my mouth, "Madjack?"

* * *

I fidgeted uncomfortably, watching as one of my favourite authors casually ate a bag of crisps across from me. Two of the four present warriors had left the room to 'discuss what they were going to do with us', while the twins were watching us, whispering to each other occasionally. Leaning closer to the brunette, I raised one eyebrow, "You **are** Madjack89, right?"

She nodded, glancing warily at the twins, who had stopped whispering momentarily, "Yeah, but Maddie here. And you are…?"

"Kojiluvr," I replied almost instantly. "Or Juli. I'm one of your biggest fans!"

"And how are you here?"

"I don't know…"

"We're probably disrupting the story."

"Yeah…"

I finally realised why Madjack - Maddie - had been so angry when she had first seen me. It was her story, and she hated it being disrupted. And that was exactly what I was doing.

After a few more awkward moments, Kira and Takuya walked out of the sitting room and Koji stood up, narrowing his eyes, "You both have some explaining to do."

"Common, pretty boy!" Kira grinned at Maddie slightly. "They got rid of Duskmon! I think we can trust them!"

"That's not the point, Yankee," Koji growled, crossing his arms. "It's why they could send him away in the first place."

"Koji, when are you gonna learn to not be so paranoid?" Takuya groaned. "Why does it matter how they did it?"

Oooh! Takuya and Koji fight! I grinned, glancing at Maddie, who was watching the two with amusement, "Can't wait to see how this plays out!"

When Maddie nodded, Koji growled, glaring at Takuya, "It matters because they might be with Ilsemon! Didn't you notice how **she**" he pointed at me "didn't even seem surprised when Duskmon said she wanted him?" I have a name! Not one you know, but still!

"First of all, her name's Juli, and second, maybe another evil digimon attacked her at some stage!" Yeah. Course. That's why I knew.

"Why are you defending her? Ten minutes ago you would have gladly gotten rid of her!" Damn it, he makes a good point…

"She's not a threat to us! If she were, we'd be dead already!" God, these two know how to argue. "And look at her! Does she really look like a villainous mastermind out to take over the world?"

Glancing at me, Koji ducked his head slightly, "Good point…"

If I hadn't been trying to gain their trust, I probably would have yelled at the ravenette not to underestimate me, but instead I bit my tongue and nodded as Koichi glanced at Maddie, "What did you mean when you told Duskmon to come back in several months?"

Crap. Forgot about him. "Why'd you have to make him extra-perceptive?!" I growled at Maddie, but she just smirked at me.

"Duskmon wasn't supposed to show up today. In fact, he wasn't supposed to show up this **month**. And I know this because I'm…" she paused to build up suspense "a time traveller."

I anime-fell-backwards, my eye twitching as she continued her 'brilliant' explanation of why she told Duskmon to come back at all.

After several minutes of Maddie's erratic explanations and Koji's suspicious questions, Kira smirked, "Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if an alien and esper show up, you're gonna have some serious explaining to do."

"Haruhi Suzumiya," we both smirked, Maddie actually knowing the reference, me just recognising it from Holiday. Speaking of, there are some things I need to know…

"So now we've answered your questions, we have some of our own," I stated, crossing my arms. "**If** you trust us."

Takuya glanced at the twins, one eyebrow raised. I did as well, because who can honestly say they want the Yin-and-Yang twins pissed off with them?

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Koichi shrugged, "I guess we can trust her for now."

Koji just sort of nodded in defeat, but it was enough for Maddie, anyway. Remembering that when she was hugging Koichi in Holiday, Zoe came in, I hugged Koji first, then Kira, Takuya and even Koji in turn, grinning widely, sighing with relief as no Zoe demanded an explanation for a strange girl hugging her boyfriend.

"So what do you want to know?"

I noticed Maddie smirk slightly and I groaned. I was hoping this bit wouldn't come. "The name 'Seiko' doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Koji's pale, horrified face as Koichi gently stated that it was a… sore subject for the group.

After a moment, I opened my eyes, glad to see that Koji had regained most of his posture, "It wouldn't happen to be your birthday soon, would it?"

"Tomorrow," Koichi replied, glancing nervously at Maddie as she grinned.

"Do you guys really trust us?" By this stage, I just wanted another excuse to hug the twins. And see Koji ticked off because someone hugged him.

Takuya nodded almost immediately, Kira soon following his example, earning them both another hug from Maddie. After a moment, Koichi nodded, also earning him a hug, but before Koji could do anything in response… "What's going on here?"

I grimaced, glancing towards the door to see Zoe glaring at Maddie - who was still hugging Koichi - venomously, her eyes narrowed to small slits.

"This is Juli and Maddie," Takuya explained as Maddie hurriedly released a guilty-looking Koichi. "The 'problems'."

"She sure looks like a problem," Zoe growled, glaring at Maddie until Kira grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Z! Maddie's just… hyper and overfriendly. Like Dai!"

"What about me?"

I grinned, turning around as three figures entered the house, the object of my search in between the taller two.

"DAI!" Both Maddie and I screeched, pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

"Hi!" Dai replied, not at all confused by our friendliness. "I see you know my name already!"

"Care to explain what's going on, Taky?" JP queried as I released Dai, watching as Maddie proceeded to hug both him and Hotaru - but not before gaping at the latter's size compared to his cousin.

"As soon as Tommy and Shino get here," came the goggle-head's reply as the two brunettes in question walked into the room.

Leaving Maddie to her fangirling, I took a deep breath, asked Takuya where the bathroom was and walked in, locking the door behind me. So far, I had been seeing everything in a 3D, anime-y kind of way, but now I wanted to see myself.

Taking another deep breath, I glanced in the mirror, smirking at what I saw. It was a completely anime-fied me.

I had retained my copper hair, but it had lengthened to Koji's hair length and was swept into a loose ponytail. I was still wearing the same outfit; a black t-shirt with the words 'Dear Karma, I've got a list of a few people you've missed' in white writing (a present from my grandmother my mum had made me wear that day), a similarly coloured jacket, but with a white-wolf-print on the back. My navy jeans were slightly worn, as were my white converse shoes, but what really caught me were my eyes.

I mean, I knew they'd be big, but they were freaking **huge**! At least twice their normal size.

Hearing someone call my name, I sighed, taking a last glance in the mirror before walking out into the hall where Koji and Koichi were waiting for me, Koji's eyes narrowed. "Yeah?"

"You're going to be staying with one of us for a while," Koichi explained, smiling nervously. "Maddie's with Kira and Zoe's parents said she couldn't have anyone over unless it was during the holidays."

I nodded, partly grateful, seeing as Zoe was so mad at Maddie. She might have tried taking it out on me later that night if I had stayed with her. Curse her jealousy!

After a few minutes, it was decided that I would be staying with Koji the first night, and then Koichi, then back to Koji and so on - much to the younger twin's displeasure. Grinning, I waved to Maddie, ignoring the nagging feeling that something was going to happen if we were separated. Something bad.

* * *

"Koji? Koji, are you home?"

I froze, glancing up from the fold-up mattress I was sitting on as Koji's step-mother opened the door to the room Koji had apparently claimed as his kendo room, her eyes widening as she saw me, "Who are you?"

Coming up behind her - he had left to give me a bit of privacy to change into the pyjamas Zoe had leant me after I had 'politely asked' him to do so - Koji raised one eyebrow, "You're not ready yet?"

"Koji, who's your friend?" Satomi queried in a slightly-panicked manner.

"Satomi, this is Juli. She's a foreign exchange student and she'll be staying with us for a the night if that's okay," he lied easily, keeping an impassive expression on his face.

I could have sworn that a ghost of a smirk had passed over Satomi's face, but I could have been mistaken, for a moment later she smiled warmly, "Is that so? Where are you from, Juli?"

"Ireland," I muttered shyly, ducking my head - much to Koji's surprise. Before I continue, there's one thing you should know about me; I'm crazy and hyper, but **never **as bad as I was earlier. That was just plain and out excitement after having finally proven that the digital world was real. Unless I'm around my close friends, I'm usually actually shy, or go all Koji's-attitude-episode-one-to-seven until whoever was talking to me leaves. Which is what I was sort of hoping Satomi would do.

"You speak Japanese well."

It was honestly only then that I realised I could understand Japanese when it was spoken, but judging from a kendo-tournament-flier tacked onto the opposite wall, I still couldn't read a letter in the language, kanji symbols or not.

Satomi smiled warmly and glanced at her step-son, taking my silence as an invitation to continue, "Koji, shouldn't you be in bed by now? It's a school night and I want to talk to Juli for a minute."

Blushing slightly due to embarrassment, Koji muttered something in comprehendible under his breath before disappearing into his own room next door.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Satomi smirked as she sat down next to me on the bed, "Thank God. I suppose Ilsemon was right. You were dropped on Light. Typical, really, that they wouldn't trust you with Darkness."

I frowned, raising one eyebrow before gasping in horror as Satomi shape-shifted into a large, demon-angel-like digimon, unable to yell before it slammed it's hand over my mouth.

Hallucimon.

The one lackey I was hoping the sadistic psycho wouldn't send. Damn you, Madjack!

"Now listen up, because I'm only going to say this once," Hallucimon hissed. "You don't belong in this story, but for some reason, Lillithmon thought you were valuable and brought you along."

I froze. Could I have really mistaken Ilsemon's name for Lillithmon? They aren't that alike. Obviously not noticing my confusion, he continued, "But now you're just in the way. She has no need for you in this dimension anymore, so she's requested that I get rid of you."

If I could have screamed, every pane of glass within a hundred mile radius probably would have shattered into a million pieces as Hallucimon placed a long, clawed finger on my forehead and a pain ripped through my body, my head feeling like it was being compressed into one of those one-cent-sized balls you use for science experiments, but damn. He had a good grip, especially with hands rather than cat paws.

How do the warriors put up with it?

I thought before seeing - what looked like - a tear in the middle of the air. Literally. It was a thin, blue line, outlined in black and in the middle there seemed to be glowing fractal code.

As Hallucimon began to drag me towards the tear, his grip loosened and I managed to yell, "Koji! Get in here!" - which I later realised was a command - before he tightened it again. As we reached the portal, the door crashed open to reveal Lobomon, sword still raised, surveying the scene with horror.

Growling, Hallucimon paused momentarily, "Damn it! You'd better be as valuable as Lillithmon seems to think."

And with that, he through me at the tear in space before turning back into a black cat and Lobomon cried out "Juli!"

That was the last thing I heard as I glanced around me. However, when you're enveloped in fractal code, there isn't a whole lot to see… except for the words 'Kirikizu: Rebirth of Shadows' flashing before my eyes, followed by a whole load of black nothingness.

* * *

Well, please review and all that stuff.


	3. Author's Note: HELP!

Before you jump to conclusions, no this is not a chapter, and no, I am not putting this on hiatus and/or discontinuing it.

But I'm going to be honest. I need help. I need a favour from you readers; could you please decide which chapter(s) from Kirikizu's 'Rebirth of Shadows' I should enter, because I am kind of torn. I want to see Takuya humiliated, but I love Koji arguing with the group. So if everyone reading this could please read the story and let me know what chapter you think I should do. I'll have a poll up within 48 hours, maximum, and you can also let me know by reviews and/or PMs. I won't be continuing this until I get twenty or more votes or something, at least one from every follower, so please send stuff in. Kudos!

Good luck with your own writing!

-kojiluvr, out


	4. SCREW THIS!

I'm sorry to say this, but...

_**SCREW THIS STORY!**_

It sucks and I've got a WAY better one coming, one that is actually **true**! So, you wanna take this, take it, but no flames or people complaining about how I shouldn't take it down. Please.

See ya!

- DD Leader Dark Heart of Water, out


End file.
